Secrets and Lies
by Darkflower830
Summary: What happened with Leafpool and her kits?


**Disclaimer: Although I wish I do, I do not own warriors… **

**Leafpool POV: **

Today, I had a problem. I found out that I was expecting kits. But because I am a medicine cat, I can't have kits. I needed to leave the camp before anyone found out about my _problem_. I walked out of my den.

"Firestar?" I asked putting on my sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful father you are." I nuzzled him affectionately.

He smiled, "All right, what do you want?"

"I needed to go get some herbs that grow far beyond where we live, it's very far."

"What herb would that be?"

"Uh, burdock root," I lied.

"Doesn't it grow around here?" he asked

"No, all of it died around here," My paws were itching to move.

"Okay, but take a warrior with you," he reminded me.

"Sure thing, Squirrelflight has already volunteered to come with me,"

"All right, when do you leave?" he asked.

"Just now, we won't be back for a long time, because it's very far, I'm pretty sure it goes beyond the sun-drown place,"

"You have to leave now? Who's going to take your place while you're gone for so long?" he fretted,

"I'm pretty sure Brightheart would be happy to take my place, she does know a lot about herbs and things,"

"I'll tell her that,"

"Okay bye," I dashed off to get my sister while Firestar called Brightheart to him to inform her about the news.

"Squirrelflight? Come on, we should go now."

"Okay, but Leafpool? Don't you think I should tell Brambleclaw that I'm expecting the kits that are inside your belly? It wouldn't make sense if we just came into camp holding some kits and saying that they're mine?" she asked.

"Good idea, you'd better go now, we must be leaving soon." Squirrelflight dashed off towards him. I saw her whisper in her ear, and his happy face that changed to concern when she told him on the journey. A while later she came and told me to lead the way.

"I say we head to the old Twoleg place where Sol lives," my sister suggested and I nodded and let her take the lead. 

**Two Moons Later**

I woke up to feel pain in my belly.

_"It's time," _I thought. My kits were about to be born. I carefully picked my way to where my sister was sleeping..

"Psst, Squirrelflight," she stirred slowly and carefully, as if she were still half asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time, they're coming,"

"What? Now? But they aren't due for another week!" she exlaimed.

"Well, I don't know, maybe something went wrong, but we have to go, _now_!"

I started leading out of the tunnels to a nearby place where you could find all the supplies we would need. My sister started making a nest for me as fast as she could. At last she was done with it and I collapsed on the nest breathing heavily.

"Come on Leafpool, just a little longer," Squirrelflight murmured.

Spasm went through my whole body and I yowled in pain as a kit slithered down onto the ground. Squirrelflight started licking it immediately. Another spasm shook me. I tried to focus on how happy I would be after this was all done. Another kit fell on the ground. Finally, the third kit slithered down on the ground, and I licked it immediately and gathered them towards my belly to nurse them. They started suckling right away.

"Oh, Leafpool! They're beautiful!" I had two toms and a she-kit.

"Squirrelflight, get me some parsley, you won't find borage here. Parsley is green, thin plants that grows near here." A little while later I was chewing those leaves.

"Squirrelflight? Some thing's wrong, one of my kits are blind!" I wailed.

"What!" she shrieked.

"It's blind! What will we do now? It'll never become a warrior now! Oh, how did this happen?" I shook my head in pure defeat.

"There's nothing we can do for him now," Squirrelflight sighed as the blind tom began to wail pitifully as his siblings pushed him away from the milk. She laughed lovingly and picked him up and put him back in between his siblings again.

"What will you name them?" she asked.

"The black she-kit is Hollykit, like her father, Crowfeather, the blind gray tom is Jaykit, like Crowfeather's mom, Ashfoot, and the golden tom is Lionkit, like his grandmother, Sandstorm," I said drowsily.

"Come on, we'd better get these back to camp now."

"Now remember, you have to say these are yours and Brambleclaw's. Nobody can know these are mine.

We made our way back to camp and we bumped into Brambleclaw.

"Are these-" he broke from joy.

"Yes Brambleclaw, they're ours!" Squrrelflight lied. "It's a good thing I had Leafpool with me!"  
>"Wow! I'm so proud to call you my mate! Thanks Leafpool! Squirrelfight, you're the best mate I could ever have." We took them to the nursery.<p>

"Ferncloud? Squirrelflight's milk won't come, and these are her kits. Would you mind feeding them?" I fibbed.

"I guess I can if nobody else can, who can reject these adorable bundles of joy?" She pulled the kits close to her.

_"These kits will be fine here in Thunderclan, I know it, our secret will never be out," _I thought.

**Lionkit POV:**

**Four Moons Later**

We were so bored, it was like there was nothing else in the world to do except to sit around in the nursery all day. Jaykit, Hollykit, and I wanted to go out on a walk. But, Squirrelflight was out on patrol and she wouldn't be back until after dark and Brambleclaw was busy enough as having the job as deputy. But there was one more option, our aunt Leafpool could take us out, she seemed really nice.

"You know guys, we can't sit around here in the nursery with nothing to do!" I tried to make a speech in my head, "I say we go ask Leafpool to take us out on a walk,"

"But she's busy enough with her medicine cat duties," Hollykit jumped up.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport, Leafpool's nice, after all, she is our aunt," Jaykit piped up.

"All right, all right we'll go," she slowly heaved herself up like an elder.

"Stop acting like our mother Holly_kit_," I put emphasis on the "kit" and I started leading the way to the medicine den.

"Leafpool? Do you think you could take us for a walk?" I asked as she emerged from her den.

"I don't see why not." she began to lead the way out of the camp,

**Leafpool POV:**

"So Leafpool, is Squirrelflight really our mother?" Lionkit asked.

My ears pricked up, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's just that she doesn't really hang around the nursery that much, and she doesn't feed us, I was starting to believe that Ferncloud was our mother, because she's the one who really takes care of us, I'm not saying that she doesn't care about us, she does, but she doesn't do that motherly things," he explained.

"Well, she had some problems with her milk coming that's why, and since Ferncloud is feeding you guys, she thought she should carry on with her warrior duties," I was trying my best to lie, but it was hard not to tell the truth to these innocent kits. After all, they didn't do anything wrong, they shouldn't have been lied to.

"Leafpool?" Crowfeather asked in astonishment. I hadn't realized we'd come so far all the way to the Windclan border.

"Er...hi," I said awkwardly.

"Whose kits are these?" he asked.

"They're Squirrelflight's. I'm taking them out for a walk." But I could tell he as still suspicious when his gaze rested on Jaykit and Hollykit, since Hollykit looked like him and Jaykit looked like Ashfoot.

"Um, come on then, let's get back to camp, bye Crowfeather," I finally told them.

_"What if he had found out? What would have been his reaction?"_ I thought as I lead the way back to camp. My secret will never get out I hope.

This was a oneshot, hope you like it, please review!


End file.
